Warriors Path of The Forgotten Book One: Blood Path
by Born Of True Pride
Summary: With Bramblestar as ThunderClan's new leader and Squirrelflight as deputy by his side ever since Firestar's death, ThunderClan is looking well as ever while Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing are trying to make use of their lack of powers. However, the Dark Forest was not the only forest and dark, hidden secrets are being revealed, and it is up to a group of cats to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Its been four peaceful moons after the battle with the dark forest cats. Prey is running well, the forest is slowing covering up the battle and wounds have healed..._**

...or have they?

With Bramblestar as ThunderClan's new leader and Squirrelflight as deputy by his side ever since Firestar's death, ThunderClan is looking well as ever while Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing are trying to make use of their lack of powers.

However, the Dark Forest was not the only forest and dark, hidden secrets are being revealed, nursery stories are for kits, now are they really...? Where did those stories come from and why?

Cats are dying, odd sights are being seen around the lake, mysterious dreams fill the medicine cat's mind and the mind of other cats.

Follow ThunderClan and an unknownest stranger who has more powers than she knows of as they travel through a path in which no cat has ever taken before as they unravel old tales and old wounds, to go back further than the Ancients.

Walk with them on

**_The Path of the Forgotten_**

THUNDERCLAN:

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:  
Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrytail- ginger she-cat

Molepelt-brown-and-cream tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Dewkit and Snowkit and Amberkit)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stormkit, silver grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes, Blackkit, white she-cat with gray stripes and black belly and paws, Firekit, orange she-cat, Lightkit, pale cream tom)

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Whitekit, white she-cat with gray paws, Juniperkit, dusky gray tom with darker stripes)

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:  
Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

SHADOWCLAN:

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:  
Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Pinenose-black she-cat

Queens:  
Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:  
Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WINDCLAN:

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:  
Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Elders:  
Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

RIVERCLAN:

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:  
Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Queens:  
Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:  
Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

MIDDLE-BOUND CLAN:

Berrystar-Tortoiseshell tom.

Jaggedstar- Cream colored tom with white patches.

Rustwing-Dusky yellow tom with pale amber eyes.

Scarletfire-Unusually huge black she-cat with dark reddish stripes, long vicious claws and a gaping wound in chest.

Haze-Small brown-gray tom with one foot.

Lakewing-Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ravage- Huge lithe brown tom with black patches and messy fur.

Mist-Pale white she cat with pale blue eyes.

Silvermoon-Pale blue-gray she-cat with silver eyes.

Arch- Brown tabby tom.

Duke-Huge gray tom with black spots.

Destiny- White she-cat with a brown tail tip.

Glacierwing- Pale cream she-cat with white belly and pale blue eyes.

Henrik- Orange tabby tom with white belly.

Ravenheart- Black she-cat with white splash on back and yellow eyes.

Doug- White tom.

Winter-White she-cat with pale gray stripes.

Willow-Long-haired pale gray female kit with silver eyes.

Emberkit-Orange tom with amber eyes.

Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLAN:

Memory- Young silver tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes.

Silverheart- Pale silver she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 2: Ivypool and Stormkit

**Chapter One: Ivypool**

The silence between three Clans was unbearable to the gray-and-white tabby; ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan were all waiting in the large hollow beneath the Great Oak, where Bramblestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar stood. All they had to do was wait for WindClan, who was wait as usual.

"Is this Gathering ever going to start? I'm bored!" A mottled brown ShadowClan she-cat hissed, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Who isn't? It's always WindClan we have to wait for!" A brown-and-white she-cat from RiverClan answered, rolling her eyes.

Ivypool couldn't help but purr at the two warriors from the two different Clans. She remembered when her sister Dovewing and herself saying the same exact thing when they were apprentices and then warriors; it felt so odd now seeing two others doing it.

"You know, Mossyfoot and Applefur, you could always go up and demand this Gathering starts without WindClan."

Ivypool jumped at the voice of Molepelt. Turning, she saw the brown-and-cream ThunderClan warrior padding towards them with Icecloud at his side; she felt a sting of envy pierce her heart at the way their pelts were brushing against one another, as if they didn't mind it at all.

At his remark, Applefur snorted and flicked her tail. "No way! I don't want to risk having Blackstar clawing my ears off!"

"I wouldn't dream of it anyways," Mossyfoot added, shrugging her shoulders, "it wouldn't matter. They would reject our offer and insist we wait for WindClan, Molepelt."

Molepelt sat down beside Ivypool while Icecloud padded off to where her father, Dustpelt, was sitting beside Sandstorm and Graystripe and joined in on the conversation they must have been having. "Well, it was just a suggestion, Mossyfoot." Molepelt meowed, blinking at the RiverClan cat coolly. Applefur hissed a hasty reply and stalked off to where some apprentices were sitting, yowling at the tops of their lungs at one another.

Mossyfoot flicked her ears in reply to Molepelt. "Yes, well, I certainly hope you think about your words next time." With that, the RiverClan warrior trotted away to where her mate, Reedwhisker, was sitting amongst the other deputies from ThunderClan and ShadowClan, leaving Molepelt and Ivypool alone.

"That was odd." Ivypool remarked, her tail twitching slightly. "I've never heard Mossyfoot say something like that."

"She sounds like an elder." Molepelt purred with amusement at himself before adding, "For talking like that it seems as though she wants to retire early."

"I doubt that!" Ivypool meowed, twitching an ear, "Mossyfoot wouldn't retire unless she knew she had too, or if the deputy gave her orders."

Molepelt turned his head to look at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Yeah, but I think every Clan knows that Reedwhisker would never give her the order too." His gaze flickered to the black RiverClan deputy and Mossyfoot for a moment before returning to Ivypool, waiting for her to say something in response.

Ivypool opened her jaws to reply but was instead interrupted by Bramblestar's yowl. "Now that WindClan has arrived, this Gathering shall begin!" The gray-and-white tabby turned her attention to the Great Oak, where Onestar sat perched up on the lowest branch beside Blackstar; he had gotten here and she hadn't even known it?

Almost at once the Clans hushed to an immediate silence, and Bramblestar stepped back and allowed Mistystar to take his place.

"RiverClan has had a plentiful newleaf," The gray tabby she-cat began, her blue eyes scanning the cats below her intently, "we have plenty of prey and plenty of herbs." She turned now to the leaders, eyeing them coolly. "Two of my patrols scented both ThunderClan and ShadowClan along our borders. Do either of you have any explanation to this?"

Bramblestar flicked his tail, shock in his amber eyes. "I can assure you that no ThunderClan warriors or apprentices have overstepped the scent markers, Mistystar."

"As can I," Blackstar added, his gaze level with Mistystar's, "my warriors would never cross boundaries into another Clan's territory unless they were ordered too."

A 'hmm' escaped Mistystar's throat, though she blinked at the two leaders and nodded. "Very well, Bramblestar and Blackstar. Take this as a warning, if you will: if myself or my warriors scent you on our borders again, we will not hesitate to attack." The ThunderClan and ShadowClan leaders dipped their heads in acceptance and understanding, and Mistystar stepped off the branch, heading back to her original spot and sitting back down with her tail over her paws.

Onestar barged his way past Bramblestar, who was about to take his place of the branch. "WindClan has had a hard newleaf, but we are surviving." He meowed, his gaze locked on the sky above where StarClan resided, "also, Nightcloud and Breezepelt have decided to leave WindClan on their own, and-"

"They did not leave by choice, Onestar! You exiled them three moons ago!" The angry yowl of Crowfeather sounded out amongst the WindClan cats, and every cats' attention turned to the gray-black tom, staring at him in silence as he glared at his leader with outrage his eyes.

Onestar stared at his warrior, shock in his eyes. "W-what? How can you make such an accusation Crowfeather?"

"Don't lie to every Clan, Onestar!" Crowfeather hissed, lashing his tail, "all of WindCLan knows what you did, so you may as well allow the other Clans to know!"

"Onestar." Bramblestar's voice echoed around the hollow, and every cat directed their attention away from Crowfeather and back to the Great Oak, where the ThunderClan leader sat staring at the brown tabby in shock. "Is this true, what you have done?"

"Of course not!" Onestar growled, not removing his gaze from Crowfeather as he spoke, "why in StarClan would I do something like that? He's lying! Don't you see? Look in those eyes!"

No cat, however, looked into Crowfeather's eyes; instead, they all continued to glare at Onestar, their eyes lit by anger and suspicion. Even the other three leaders glared at the WindClan leader, amber and blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why have you cast them out of your Clan?" Blackstar demanded, lashing his tail.

"What did they do that was so wrong?" Mistystar meowed, flicking her tail-tip.

"How could you do something like that to one of your warriors' mate and only kit?" Bramblestar growled.

Cats began to shout demands at the WindClan leader:

"Tell us, coward!"

"Are you afraid?"

"What did they ever do to you?"

"You snake-heart! Exiling two cats for no reason? You should be ashamed!"

"Silence!" Onestar hissed, whipping around and glaring at the leaders and then back at their cats, his own Clan included. His seething gaze seemed to burn into Ivypool's soul, and she couldn't help but flinch at the madness inside of his eyes. He opened his jaws to hiss something at all four Clans and their leaders, but his deputy Ashfoot jumped to the rescue; she leapt up onto the Great Oak and padded towards her leader, who looked as if he wanted to claw some cats' throats out. Wrapping her tail around his shoulder, she urgently and rapidly whispered in his ear, and Onestar straightened, dipping his head to her. Ashfoot leapt down, padded over to the other deputies and sat down, as if nothing had happened in those few moments of silence. "WindClan," Onestar ordered, flicking his tail to signal his Clan to gather, "We're leaving. Now." He sent one last glare to the three other leaders before leaping down to where his Clan waited and led them away, back to their home.

"This Gathering is dismissed!" Blackstar called, his voice ringing so that every cat could hear him, "may StarClan light our paths!"

* * *

Stormkit sat outside the nursery, waiting for the Gathering patrol to get back. Beside the small silver grey she-cat, her brother Lightkit was grooming his paws. Stormkit's other two siblings, Firekit and Blackkit, were squealing in delight at one another as they play fought in the nursery.

"Come kits, it's time to come inside."

Stormkit turned her small silver head to look at the queen Sorreltail, who was looking at both her and Lightkit through cool amber eyes; the older she-cat was nice to Stormkit and her siblings -in fact every kit and queen that came into the nursery. She had two kits of her own, Lilykit and Seedkit, that were five moons old and were to soon be apprenticed.

"Do we have too?" Lightkit whined, flattening his ears to his head.

Sorreltail let out a warm purr at the cream tom. "Your mother insists that you both come inside."

"Then why didn't she come and tell us?" Stormkit wondered aloud, flicking her silver tail.

"She's busy trying to get Firekit to let go of Blackkit's ear." Sorreltail meowed as a small squeak erupted from behind her, followed by a purr of forgiveness and love.

Stormkit and Lightkit shared an odd look before both kittens shot underneath the tortoiseshell-and-white queen's paws, entering the giant space known as the nursery.

"There you two are!" The purr of their mother, Dovewing, sounded from Stormkit's right; across from her, Blossomfall and her two kits, Whitekit and Juniperkit were all fast asleep, oblivious to what was going on. A long and fluffy tail suddenly dragged Stormkit towards her nest and a warm and wet tongue began to groom her pelt, and immediately the small silver-grey she-cat knew it was her mother.

"Stop it, Mama!" Stormkit meowed, trying to squirm away. Dovewing placed a paw on Stormkit's tail, stopping the kitten from going anywhere. Finally, after what seemed like moons she allowed Stormkit to go, and she lay down beside Firekit and Blackkit and watched as her mother began to groom Lightkit; unlike his sister the cream tom allowed Dovewing to groom him, calmly waiting for her to be finished with her task.

Finally Stormkit felt Lightkit's pelt brush against her silver-grey, and together the two kittens fell asleep to the sound of one another's slow breathing.


	3. Chapter 3: Multiple POV's

**Chapter Two: Scarletfire**

The large black she-cat padded across their camp, her paws leaving dents in the soft soil below them. She made her way towards her leader, Jaggedstar, greeting him with a soft purr. Jaggedstar bared his teeth at her though allowed her to sit beside him, growling as their fur brushed together as if they were in love.

"I can't seem to grasp what you two have for one another, Jaggedstar." The voice of Jaggedstar's comrade and former leader of ShadowClan, Berrystar sounded behind them, and Scarletfire narrowed her eyes at the tortoiseshell tom.

"Is that a crime, Berrystar?" Scarletfire growled, lashing her tail; the former ShadowClan leader had always like her ever since they had been kittens together. Although they had remained close from warriors until now, Berrystar still seemed to be envious of her and Jaggedstar. Now, Berrystar was struggling to find a sutible mate, even though he had mated with half of the she-cat's in their small little assemblage they called Middle-Bound Clan.

Berrystar let out an irritable hiss and padded towards his newly-chosen mate, Lakewing, and their three kits -Mist, Emberkit, and Arch. The three siblings were bouncing around their parents' paws, obivously play-fighting. At the sight of it, Scarletfire purred and leaned her head on Jaggedstar's shoulder; the tom hissed and shrugged her off sharply, and Scarletfire sent him a cold glare from the corner of her eye.

"Scarletfire? Jaggedstar?" The soft meow of Silvermoon shook the black she-cat from her thoughts. Turning her head and narrowing her eyes on the pale blue-gray she-cat, Scarletfire tipped her head to the side, waiting for her to speak. The cat looked like a frightened kit as she met Scarletfire's cold gaze, though relaxed as she met Jaggedstar's calm and contempt one. "I have news from Silverheart and her rogues."

"Report, Silvermoon." Jaggedstar ordered, flicking his tail to urge the pale blue-gray she-cat to go on.

Getting the message clearly, Silvermoon continued. "She has said that she plans war on the four Clans, and that we should join her in the planning. It would only seem fair, since all four of them combined make up a entire army against the four cats in Silverheart's group. With us, she suspects that we can rise up and destroy the Clans once and for all; either that or simply allow them to continue to rule over our heads with all the authority they believe they possess."

"That's absurd, in my opinion," Scarletfire meowed before Jaggedstar could comment on the situation; she didn't want war on the Clans! Her mate, Toadstep, was in ThunderClan! How couls she possibly want war on his home -more importantly, her former home as well? "The Clans can just take us as prisoners and keep us hostage anyway, Silvermoon. Have you forgotten what Blackstar did to you when he caught you on ShadowClan territory?"

"I was just hunting!" Silvermoon growled, lashing her tail in Scarletfire's direction, "it wasn't like I was hurting a cat!"

"You were stealing prey, Silvermoon."

"We were all starving!" Silvermoon retorted, her fur beginning to fluff up in anger, "I had to get prey from somewhere!"

"You could've taken it from some place else -not a Clan!"

"Enough!" Jaggedstar growled, stepping in between the two snarling she-cat's. "This matter is obviously meant to be in private and away from all eyes and ears." Turning to Silvermoon, the cream leader flicked his tail. "Come on, Silvermoon. We will discuss this in my den." With one last warning glare, Jaggedstar led the pale blue-gray she-cat to his den, where both slipped inside without another look back.

Growling under her breath, Scarletfire took off our of their camp, her silhouette shining in the dying light of the sun.

* * *

**Jayfeather:**

The pale gray tabby tom hissed in irritation as he sent Lilykit, Seedkit, Snowkit and Dewkit out of his den and back into camp, immediately knowing they had messed up his herbs. Growling, the blind medicine cat began to take several herbs at once and sorting them out, knowing them all by scent from all his moons in training.

"Jayfeather?" He pricked his ears but did not look up at the sound of his leader's voice.

"What do you need, Bramblestar?" He asked, twitching his tail.

Worry and ugrency flooded off the brown tabby tom's pelt, and Jayfeather knew something must be wrong with his mate, Squirrelflight. "It's Squirrelflight, isn't it?" _It has to be if he's that worried about one cat. _

"Yes, it's about Squirrelfight." Bramblestar meowed, and Jayfeather heard the pattering of his paws on the ground, then as he sat down beside the pale gray medicine cat. "She's been acting... Odd lately... I guess I'm just wondering if there was anything you could do..."

Jayfeather grumbled under his breath for a moment; how did his leader expect him to fix Squirrelflight with herbs? "Where is she now? I can take a look at her if she's in camp."

"She's out on patrol with Whitewing, Birchfall and Lionblaze."

Jayfeather growled at this, his ears flattening to his head. "Well, when she comes back, tell her that I want to see her."

He felt the worry flooding off of his leader calm down a mouse-length, though it was still clear in the air. "I will, Jayfeather." Bramblestar meowed before rising to his paws and exiting the den, leaving the medicine cat alone in his den.

* * *

**Shrewfoot of ShadowClan: **

The gray she-cat padded after her companions in a slow, steady pace. They were assigned a broder patrol along RiverClan and WindClan borders, and neither she, Toadfoot, or Oakfur liked the idea.

"I don't see why we have to be here," Oakfur meowed from the head of the patrol, "I mean, it isn't like we're spying on them or anything."

"Blackstar's orders, Oakfur," Toadfoot grumbled under his breath, annoyance clear in his tone, "Rowanclaw and Blackstar's orders."

Shrewfoot purred at the way the two toms complained about their leader. "Blackstar means good for the Clan, you two."

"Oh yeah, because getting your tail and ears claws off is a _great _way to mean good for your Clan." Both toms meowed before stopping just before the small and shallow river that led into RiverClan's island.

"I think we were supposed to mark back there," Oakfur meowed, twitching an ear in confusion at himself. "Come on, let's go before we-"

"Halt!" The deep and angered voice of Hollowflight rang in the air, and the brown tabby tom appeared with three other cats flanking him just over the rise.

"Get caught by RiverClan patrols..." Toadfoot finished Oakfur's sentence with a small hiss.

Hollowflight and his patrol counded down the slope, stopping just at the river's edge. "You're on RiverClan territory," Hollowflight hissed, lashing his tail and unsheathing his claws, "get back to your own Clan."

"We aren't on your land, Hollowflight," Shrewfoot meowed, stepping up so that Oakfur and Toadfoot stood behind her. "We'd have to had crossed the river in order to be, and we clearly haven't."

Hollowflight let out a hiss in reply and a pale gray she-cat stepped up beside him, her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do we know you haven't been on our land? You could have just washed in the river to clear your scent."

"Graymist," Shrewfoot replied sweetly, adding a purr to her words, "how lovely it is to see you."

"Were you on our land or not?" Hollowflight growled, lashing his tail.

Oakfur sighed and flicked his tail. "No, Hollowflight. We weren't -or have- been on RiverClan territory. We were just passing through on a border patrol, that's all."

"Tensions are high in all four Clans," Graymist meowed, blinking at the three ShadowClan warriors, "but being that we won't begin a battle here, we'll let you go."

"Just know that if you do step a paw out of line, we'll rip you to shreds!" Hollowflight called after them as Oakfur, Toadfoot, and Shrewfoot went back to their Clan in silence, bursting into laughter once they were out of their earshot.

* * *

**Toadstep:**

The black-and-white tom padded into camp after Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost and Rosepetal, prey in his jaws. After a long day of hunting, border patrolling and unable to sleep, the ThunderClan warrior just wanted to curl in a ball in his nest and drift off to the sleep he so desperately needed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice rang across the clearing, and cats immediately began to flow out of dens and the nursery, sitting down below Highledge and waiting for their leader to continue. Toadstep padded forward and sat down beside the warriors Cloudtail, Berrynose, and Thornclaw, eagerly looking up at Bramblestar.

Once every cat was gathered below him, Bramblestar continued, "I have gathered you all here to witness an apprentice ceremony." He fixed his gaze on three kits and called to the sky, "Will Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit join me here beneath Highledge to recieve their apprentice names."

Warm purrs erupted from all the cats in the clearing as the three kits padded forward, their pelts sleek and well-groomed.

"Dewkit," Bramblestar meowed, touching his nose to the small grey kittens head, "from this moment on you will be known as Dewpaw. Birchfall will be your mentor." At his leader's order, Birchfall stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice, his eyes gleaming with happiness. "Birchfall, you have been taught well by Ashfur. May you pass down your loyalty and battle skills to your first apprentice." Bramblestar meowed as the two cats padded toward the back of the crowd and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Amberkit," Bramblestar meowed, turning to the she-cat, "from this moment you will be known as Amberpaw. Thornclaw will be your mentor, and may he pass down his courage and determination to you." Both mentor and apprentice nodded as they touched noses and headed back to where Birchfall and Dewpaw sat, sitting down beside them quietly.

"Snowkit," Bramblestar's voice held a hint of pride as he spoke the snowy-white kitten's name, "From this moment you will be known as Snowpaw. Lionblaze will be your mentor, and may he pass down his fierceness in battle and quick thinking to you."

"Snowpaw! Dewpaw! Amberpaw!" The Clan cheered for the newly named apprentices, and Toadstep couldn't help but purr in delight; finally, ThunderClan would have some apprentices at last!

Bramblestar flicked his tail and the Clan died down, whispering to one another in low voices. "I have one more annoucement to make," he meowed, and every cat was seeming to hold their breath as Squirrelflight jumped up beside their leader on Highledge. "Jayfeather has confirmed that Squirrelflight and I are expecting kits!"

Jayfeather and Squirrelflight ducked their heads in embarrassment as the Clan called out their names, happiness filling the air.

As the Clan dispersed, heading into their dens for the night, Toadstep followed Whitewing, Birchfall, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Brackenfur into their den. Curling up into a ball and feeling sleep drag at his fur, the black-and-white tom allowed darkness to take him like prey.


	4. Chapter 4: Multiple POV's again :3

**Chapter Three: Ravenheart**

She groomed her pelt slowly with long strokes of her tongue, thinking about how the day had gone. _Scarletfire seems upset, and Silvermoon and Jaggedstar seem to be getting close... Perhaps that's what Scarletfire is so upset about... I may have to question both her and Silvermoon when I get a chance. _

"Ravenheart?" the soft but deep voice of Ravage sounded outside of her den, and she smiled. _Perhaps Ravage knows what's going on..._

"Come in, Ravage." She meowed, hesitant as to why the tom would want to enter her den; being Berrystar's second-in-command meant that no tom was allowed to enter a she-cat's den, or vise versa. _"In order to make sure that no second-in-command develops feelings for another cat or even thinks of stepping down so they can settle down with another cat, we must make it where toms and she-cat's are not allowed to enter the second's dens unless it is necessary." _The voice of Berrystar rang in her ears as the huge brown tom entered the den, and Ravenheart could tell he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

Sitting down and wrapping his tail over his paws, Ravage meowed, "I went to talk with my sister today, and she has news."

"May I ask why in the world would you do something like that?" The black she-cat meowed, a growl edging her voice; Ravage's sister, Memory, was a part of Silverheart's band of rouges. No cat had any idea why she hadn't come with Ravage on Middle-Bound's journey to find a camp close to the Clans, though from what Ravage told every cat it seemed as though she had wanted to stay with Silverheart.

"I had to speak with her." Ravage said calmly, his eyes pleading not to tell Berrystar his crime of meeting her so many times in one moon.

"You have spoke with her several times this moon, Ravage. You act as though you haven't seen Memory in seasons."

"It feels like seasons, Ravenheart!" Ravage hissed, his eyes dull with desparation and what seemed to be sadness. "You don't know what it feels like because your family is in ShadowClan and WindClan!"

At this Ravenheart flattened her ears to her head and hissed; her mother and father had been from different Clans: Heathertail from WindClan and Smokefoot from ShadowClan. She had grown up in ShadowClan, where she had believed for the longest time that the warrior Snowbird was her actual mother; it was only as she was exiled did the truth come out from Smokefoot. Being that the tom was old and thought to become an elder sometime soon, he was not exiled; instead Blackstar ordered her out of ShadowClan, and when she refused she was chased out of their territory.

"I should report you to Berrystar for your actions, Ravage." Ravenheart snarled, and a smile creeped onto her muzzle at the terrified look in the brown tom's eyes and on his face.

"P-please don't, Ravenheart..." Ravage stammered, his tail-tip twitching nervously. "I won't do it again."

"How can I be sure that you mean the truth? You said that last time, Ravage. If you're so eager to visit Memory this many times a moon, perhaps you should go back to Silverheart's rogues and be with her." The black she-cat flicked her tail, dismissing him. "Now leave me, before I change my mind and report you to Berrystar."

With a look of fear flashing in his eyes, Ravage just about bolted from the den. Ravenheart cast a smile after him and rose to her paws, stretching in her nest.

With that, her grooming was finally fininshed.

* * *

**Amberpaw:**

The sun's bright rays shone in the corner of the den, waking the paly grey she-cat. Amberpaw purred in delight as the sunlight warmed her pelt, though it didn't last long as a force blocked the light from warming it any longer.

"Are you going to get up yet, Amberpaw?" The voice of her brother, Dewpaw sounded in her ears. At this Amberpaw groaned in annoyance and hissed at him, not wanting to wake up just yet. "It's sunhigh, Amberpaw! You'd better get to the training area before Thornclaw gets more angry than he already is! You were supposed to be up for the dawn patrol, like Snowpaw and I!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up, quit your blabbering about patrols and battle training!" Amberpaw hissed and rose to her paws, giving her chest fur a few quick licks to smooth it down.

Dewpaw flicked his sister on her shoulder with his tail and raced out of the den and out into camp, where he was calling to Thornclaw and his mentor, Birchfall at the top of his lungs that Amberpaw had finally woken up. Amberpaw rolled her eyes; the pale grey tom was always on her tail about everything, and it seemed as if he acted as though he was her mentor instead of Thornclaw.

And for some odd reason, Amberpaw wished he was.

* * *

**Bramblestar:**

The large brown tabby tom stared down in the hollow from Highledge, gazing at his Clan with pride in his eyes. He watched as Thornclaw, Birchfall, and Lionblaze padded into camp with their apprentices Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw trailing behind them, their pelts ruffled and clumped with dust. Sandstorm followed them inside camp, her hunting patrol of Whitewing, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Graystripe carrying a wide amount of prey in each of their jaws; Bramblestar purred in delight. _Newleaf has been good to us, _he thought with a flick of his ears. _Let's just hope it lasts until leafbare..._

His amber gaze settled on the nursery as his mate, Squirrelflight, padded out and into the sunlight that rained on ThunderClan's camp. Her dark ginger belly was round with their kits, and the brown tabby leapt down from Highledge and padded towards her, his tail waving in the air behind him.

"You should be resting, Squirrelflight." He purred as he reached his mate and nuzzled her affectionately.

The dark ginger queen flicked him on the shoulder with her long, plumy tail. "I'm fine, Bramblestar." She meowed, though her words were hard to understand because of the purr that rose in her throat.

The small squealing of kittens sounded from inside the nursery, and both the ThunderClan leader and his mate watched as Dovewing's and Blossomfall's kits shot out of the nursery entrance. Three of Dovewing's litter, Stormkit, Lightkit and Blackkit were wrestling with Blossomfall's two kits, Juniperkit and Whitekit; Firekit, the last kitten in Dovewing's litter, was padding over to the medicine den, where Jayfeather sat sorting herbs out in the sunshine.

"Do you think Firekit will become a medicine cat? She seems to be taking an interest in Jayfeather's methods." The statement from Squirrelflight shot Bramblestar out of his thoughts.

He turned to the dark ginger queen, blinking slowly at her. "Perhaps... I can only hope that none of our kits will become medicine cats! I wish for them to be strong warriors like their parents..."

"You mean like their father," Squirrelflight meowed, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I can assure you that none of them will be like me."

Bramblestar purred and licked her ear comfortingly, and together the two cats watched the sun go down and the moon appear in its place.

* * *

**Silverheart:**

The pale silver she-cat ate the rabbit slowly, pulling the meat tenderly off of the bones. Forest rabbits were tough and stringy from their hard lives, but more rabbits were quite different. The tender meat seemed to melt in her mouth, and she smiled.

"Silverheart?" the soft mew of a cat sounded outside her den. Silverheart raised her head from the rabbit and smiled slowly at the fear in the cat's voice; licking the rabbit blood away from her jaws and off of her paws, the pale rogue called,

"Come in."

A slim black tom with his ribs poking beneath his short fur entered the den, his amber eyes wary as Silverheart studied him. "What do you need, Breezepelt?" She asked, twitching her tail.

The tom's gaze grew narrow, though fear flashed through his eyes. "Well?" Silverheart demanded, lashing her tail, "if you've just come in here to stare at me, Breezepelt, then leave!"

"Nightcloud is sick!" He blurted, and wrapped his tail around his muzzle once the words escaped him.

Silverheart narrowed her eyes on the black tom. "She is my best scout. She cannot be sick in a time like this."

"But she is, Silverheart! We need to go back to WindClan and ask for help!"

At this Silverheart lunged forward and pinned Breezepelt down, snarling in his ear: "If you so much as think you're coming back here after you go back to your precious Clan, you're wrong. You either stay here and follow my orders, or you can go back to your Clan and die at the mercy of their claws."

Breezepelt growled and shoved the pale silver she-cat off of him, rising to his paws and glaring at her through cold amber eyes. "Then fine. Nightcloud and I will never come back."

With that, the black tom stormed out of the den, leaving Silverheart alone inside.

* * *

**Foxleap (requested by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan):**

_The fox-red tabby slunk forward, loving how smoothly he moved, as if each muscle knew it's exact job and was performing perfectly. His dark red pelt blended in with the subtle colors of the forest floor._

_He could hear something moving just in front of him, but what it was, he couldn't quite tell. Prey? An enemy?_

_He stopped suddenly, and crouched, coiling his muscles beneath him. Then, like a bolt of lightning, he sprang forward, his paws outstretched. He landed on the back of a large gray tom, hissing and scratching. His teeth bit into his ear, and his blood flooded his mouth as he let out a yowl of pain, almost a screech. The tom twisted, trying to grab him, but he balanced perfectly on his back, out of reach. He raked her claws down his back, and the tom let out a shrill howl._

_The gray cat reared back on his hind legs, thinking to crush him, but as he came down he sprang off of him, before leaping on him again as he laid on his back. He raked his claws down the length of the gray toms stomach, hissing. A flash of pain made him yowl as the cats claws sliced his muzzle. It was as if a fire had been kindled inside of him, an unstoppable rage pulsing through him veins as he sank his claws into the gray cats throat. He stopped fighting and went limp, his eyes staring up at him with terror._

He sat up in his nest, breathing heavily from his encounter. He blinked slowly, trying to see through the blurriness his eyes held; had he really just dreamt that? Killing an innocent cat for the better of himself? He shuddered; it couldn't have been.

"Foxleap? Are you okay?"

At the sound of a soft meow the fox-red tabby flinched, hissing at the cat. The blue eyes of Ivypool stared intently at him in the darkness that was the night, worry in her gaze.

"I-Ivypool," Foxleap stammered, trying to calm himself, "thank StarClan it was just you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ivypool asked, taking a step towards him and sitting down beside him. "Are you okay...? You were wailing in your sleep."

"Fine, Ivypool." Foxleap meowed, trying to hide the fear flashing in his eyes. Ivypool blinked at him for a moment before stretching her neck forward and licking his cheek. Almost instantly the she-cat gasped and pulled away, rising to her paws and turning to leave the den before he could notice she had gone. "Wait, Ivypool!" Foxleap meowed, pulling the she-cat close to him with his long tail and returning the gesture, his eyes warm with fondness and affection for her.

The silver-and-white tabby purred loudly and twined her tail around his, and together the two cats shared a loving glance at one another before they both curled up in Foxleap's nest, their pelts forming as one.

* * *

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCES:**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrytail- ginger she-cat

Molepelt-brown-and-cream tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentices:

Dewpaw- Pale grey tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw- Pale grey she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear and amber eyes

Snowpaw- White tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stormkit, silver grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes, Blackkit, white she-cat with gray stripes and black belly and paws, Firekit, orange she-cat, Lightkit, pale cream tom)

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Whitekit, white she-cat with gray paws, Juniperkit, dusky gray tom with darker stripes)

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN:**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Pinenose-black she-cat

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN:**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN:**

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

**MIDDLE-BOUND CLAN:**

Berrystar-Tortoiseshell tom.

Jaggedstar- Cream colored tom with white patches.

Rustwing-Dusky yellow tom with pale amber eyes.

Scarletfire-Unusually huge black she-cat with dark reddish stripes, long vicious claws and a gaping wound in chest.

Haze-Small brown-gray tom with one foot.

Lakewing-Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ravage- Huge lithe brown tom with black patches and messy fur.

Mist-Pale white she cat with pale blue eyes.

Silvermoon-Pale blue-gray she-cat with silver eyes.

Arch- Brown tabby tom.

Duke-Huge gray tom with black spots.

Destiny- White she-cat with a brown tail tip.

Glacierwing- Pale cream she-cat with white belly and pale blue eyes.

Henrik- Orange tabby tom with white belly.

Ravenheart- Black she-cat with white splash on back and yellow eyes.

Doug- White tom.

Winter-White she-cat with pale gray stripes.

Willow-Long-haired pale gray female kit with silver eyes.

Emberkit-Orange tom with amber eyes.

Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLAN:**

Memory- Young silver tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes.

Silverheart- Pale silver she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes


	5. Chapter 5: Multiple POV's

**Chapter Four: Patrol of WindClan cats**

Paw steps crunched against thick snow as a patrol of six cats made their way slowly across their territory. They didn't talk to each other because there was no need to. There was nothing to say. All they needed to do was travel to the far border with RiverClan, make their way along it until it became the border with ShadowClan and then return to camp. Just like they did everyday and had done every day for what had felt like moons.

"I hate the snow," a pure white she-cat complained as she raised a paw and shook snow off of it as best she could.

The leader of the patrol turned his large pale gray-and-brown head to look at the she-cat. "There's not much I can do, Whitetail! You're just going to have to tough it out."

"Ashfoot could stop putting me on all these patrols while the rest of WindClan lays around all day. It's as if all six of us are the only reliable warriors in our own Clan." Whitetail growled, gesturing to the four cats behind her with her tail.

The pale gray-and-brown tom growled under his breath at the mention of the WindClan deputy, "Let's keep going. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get back to our nests."

"If Ashfoot will let us sleep for once," Whiskernose, a pale brown tabby tom, grumbled under his breath as they continued to trek along enemy borders, snow whipping at their pelts.

"Or if Onestar gets some sense knocked into him and he decides that we've worked all day while the rest of WindClan just slept in their nests," Leaftail, a dark brown tabby tom sniffed in the air mockingly.

Gorsetail, the pale gray-and-brown tom turned to face the two toms and growled, "Stop bickering and complaining, both of you. You as well, Weaselfur." He directed his attention to the ginger tom and smirked at the odd look on his face. "I know you're thinking of complaints about all of us on patrols and our leader himself," He meowed, a snarl coming through and mixing in his words, "I can assure you that if any of you speak out against Onestar or Ashfoot one more time while we're out here, I'll report you four to him myself."

The four cats grumbled replies of agreement, and Gorsetail flicked his tail and set off towards the ShadowClan border, the rest of them following him silently.

* * *

**Scarletfire:**

She wandered aimlessly around ThunderClan territory, wishing and hoping that Toadstep would come and meet her like she had told him to do three moons ago; she had managed to sneak out of camp without being seen, telling Silvermoon, Doug, Haze, and Glacierwing that she had to go and make dirt. And now, with the freezing wind blowing on her pelt and snow numbing her paws, she could only hope that some cat would come to her aid. A flash of black hit the corner of her vision, and the black she-cat took off towards it, snow dust coming in her wake.

She suddenly rammed into something hard and full of fur; landing on her back and opening her eyes to the figure, she saw Toadstep looking down upon her. "Scarletfire!" The black-and-white tom gasped in shock and helped the black cat to her paws, sniffing her and checking for wounds. "Are you okay?"

Scarletfire shoved hre mate away with a warm and playful purr. "I'm fine, Toadstep. I should really be asking you that question."

Toadstep stepped forward and touched his nose to Scarletfire's, a warm purr rumbling inside of him. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I'm exiled, remember? I can't exactly waltz into camp like I could back when I was a part of ThunderClan."

"The entire Clan misses you -especially Whitekit and Juniperkit."

Scarletfire hissed at the mention of her kits; born in the time of her exile, Scarletfire had gave them to Toadstep to raise alongside the warriors Blossomfall and Thornclaw. Today the two cats still had no idea that the two small kittens weren't theirs by birth. "They cannot possibly remember me, Toadstep. I haven't been around for half of their lives. They were only three days old when I brought them to you; they shouldn't even know me."

"I've kept you in their lives with memories I had of you, Scarletfire." Toadstep meowed, his tail waving behind him. "I have also told Thornclaw the truth about where those kits came from, and he has yet to tell Blossomfall."

"When does he expect to do that?"

"When they're warriors. He feels that if he waits long enough, the kits will be able to defend themselves in case Blossomfall acts against them."

"Shouldn't he tell her early on so that she can get used to the idea overtime?"

Toadstep shrugged, blinking slowly at her. "I don't know. It was Thornclaw's idea, not mine."

The black she-cat had begun to shiver; noticing this, Toadstep stepped forward and pressed himself against her, trying to keep her warm. "Come on, I'll take you to camp." He meowed, and without so much as a murmur in reply the two set off back to ThunderClan camp, the snow covering up their paw prints as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Bramblestar:**

The large brown tabby woke to the hisses and snarls of his warriors, shrieks of the queens and cries of attack from the excited apprentices; blinking the sleep from his eyes the ThunderClan leader padded out and into the open, snow and sleet whipping at his pelt the second he stepped out of the safety of his den. The outraged cries of his warriors, apprentices, and even queens boomed in his ears as the warrior Toadstep led a familiar black she-cat into the center of the clearing, ignoring the hisses and snarls thrown his way.

"Toadstep," Bramblestar meowed, and every cat's attention was directed onto their leader as he stared down at the young black-and-white tom. "Why have you brought Scarletfire back?"

"She's freezing, Bramblestar." The warrior replied, his gaze guarded as he peered at the she-cat with worry in his eyes. "She needs shelter and food. I will provide it for her, since it seems no other cat will." He shot angry glares at the cats around both of them, baring his teeth slightly.

The ThunderClan leader thought for a moment, studying Scarletfire intently; he noticed the way her ribs were drastically poking out of her short black pelt, and the way her eyes were dull with exhaustion and hunger it seemed as if she couldn't stand on her own. "Toadstep," He meowed, flicking his tail to signal the warrior up onto Highledge, "come with me into my den. We will discuss this with the senior warriors and decide what to do about Scarletfire." To Ivypool, Molepelt, and Foxleap he added, "You three go out and catch Scarletfire any sort of prey you can find; Cherrytail and Icecloud, see Scarletfire to a nest inside the warriors' den." The warriors' nodded, and grumbling under their breath they all went off, three out into the night and two supporting Scarletfire to the warriors den where they could build the black she-cat a nest.

"Let's just hope she's not staying for long..." Cloudtail hissed under his breath to Brackenfur as they passed Toadstep, and the black-and-white tom's pelt bristled at the over-confident tom's remark; he forced it to lay flat as he leapt up towards Highledge, and once every cat was up they each filed into Bramblestar's den, the six of them sitting on Bramblestar's side of the cave in which he slept in, staring at Toadstep with skepticism in their eyes.

Bramblestar sat in the direct center, and he too was looking at Toadstep oddly. "Why have you brought that traitor back, Toadstep?" He asked, a growl seeming to edge the words.

"She isn't a traitor, Bramblestar." Toadstep meowed, coming to Scarletfire's defense all too quickly.

"Then what is she, then?" Cloudtail sneered, a smirk curling on his muzzle, "is she a blessing to us from StarClan? I think not. She's a Dark Forest hearted cat, for StarClan's sake!"

"No cat asked your input, Cloudtail!" Toadstep hissed, flattening his ears to his head.

Bramblestar held up his tail to stop Cloudtail from throwing a hasty retort in the black-and-white warrior's face. "Cloudtail has a point," he said calmly, trying to reason with his warrior, "what is Scarletfire to the Clan if not a traitor? She did lead that battle against us with ShadowClan and WindClan as allies."

"Not to mention the fact that she's betrayed multiple Clan rules," Brackenfur added, his tail wrapped around his paws.

"And the fact that she's sneaky and can rip you to shreds in a heartbeat," Sandstorm said, blinking slowly at Toadstep. "No wonder why no kit wanted her as their mentor... I can see why, after what she had done to Geckopaw." Her eyes became dull as she remembered her last kit beside Squirrelflight and Leafpool, the only kit in her and Firestar's second litter; the brown, gray, and russet patched she-cat had died from battle training with Scarletfire one moon after her apprentice ceremony.

Bramblestar sent the pale ginger she-cat a saddened and remorseful glance from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to Toadstep. "What they say is true, Toadstep. I cannot allow her to stay more than tonight to get back on her feet. I will send her on her way at dawn, and a patrol will escort her out of our territory."

"You can't allow her to leave!" Toadstep cried, his eyes pleading with his leader and the senior warriors.

"And why shouldn't he?" Graystripe mused, clearly confused as to why Toadstep would act so outraged. "She's broken the warrior code more times than any cat can count, and she's also killed an innocent cat! That should be more than enough to cast her out again; this time for good." Several cats nodded their heads in agreement with the old yet wise tom -Bramblestar himself among them.

"You can't let her leave, Bramblestar..." Toadstep meowed, desperation in his voice.

"Why should I allow her to stay, Toadstep?" Bramblestar asked, twitching an ear.

"I love her, Bramblestar." Toadstep sighed, and look his leader in the eye as he finished his statement, "and if Scarletfire goes, I go."


	6. Chapter 6: POV's :D

**Chapter Five: Winter and Haze**

"Please tell me that Scarletfire is coming back soon," the small, brown-gray tom grumbled under his breath as he shook snow from his one remaining paw, then licked the snow clumps from in between his claws and purring as the icy coolness went down his throat.

"I assume she is," replied a pale cream she-cat, flicking her tail free of the ice clumps that clung to it. "I just don't know when…"

"She'd better hurry it up I'm freezing out here in this weather!" a huge gray tom hissed as snow dust blew off of a pine tree and clumped his fur once more after he had just finished grooming it free of the previous snow.

"Oh, you poor thing," the pale cream she-cat commented sarcastically with a roll of her pale blue eyes. "Perhaps you should go back to your mother and ask her to groom your fur until you're nice and warm."

"She's your mother as well, Glacierwing." The gray tom growled as he purposely stood and shook out his fur, getting snow all over his sister. He sat back down, flicking his tail mockingly. "Now who's cold and in need of their mother?"

"Still you, Duke." Glacierwing hissed as she flicked an ice chip from the top of her ear with a huff of annoyance.

The small gray-and-brown tom purred as the siblings continued to bicker, and he silently watched the shadows waiting for Scarletfire to return.

* * *

**Shrewfoot of ShadowClan:**

I am not like you, Darkflower.

_"Listen to me, kit," Her mother snarled in her ear, her long and jagged yellow teeth nipping Shrewfoot's ear and drawing blood. "You are a shadow of me and your father, and you know it all good and well. You cannot hide it, it is who you are."_

I am nothing like you or Hollowstep. I never will be.

_Though despite the words that rang inside her mind, the gray she-cat did not mutter a word._

_"Admit it, my daughter." Darkflower hissed, lifting Shrewfoot's chin up and tracing her claws down her throat to the center of her belly, as if she wanted to rip her only kitten a part from ears to tail. "You are my shadow. You act like me, you fight like me, you even look exactly like me. You even care for kits the same as I did: caring for the time being and once they're apprentices you shut them out and never speak to them again. Face it, Shrewfoot."_

_N_o. I won't face it because I'm nothing like you or Hollowstep.

_She stood on the top of a large mountain, facing her mother through expressionless eyes. Darkflower's gaze was taunting, and the smile that was curving onto her muzzle was cruel and menacing, just like the rest of her. _

_"I'm sorry, Darkflower!" She suddenly gasped, unable to keep the words inside of her any longer. The light that had once surrounded both cats was now fading, bringing a sickening black into it's place. The ground, her mother, and everything that was once around her faded from sight, from memory, from all of life itself._

_And as she fell, she heard her mother's voice, calm and soothing yet veiled with a threat no other cat could see. _

_"You are my shadow... It's who you are... Embrace it."_

She woke with a start, her flanks heaving as she fought for breath. Her mouth was crisp and dry with dehydration, her head throbbed and pressed against her skulk so forcefully she was sure it would burst, and several -maybe her entire nest- scraps of moss were either stuck in her claws or scattered around her nest and into other cats'.

Rising to her paws, the gray she-cat began to smooth her ruffled pelt with long strokes of her tongue. _I'm not like Darkflower or Hollowstep... I'm not like Darkflower or Hollowstep... _She reminded herself over and over again, but no matter how many times she reprimanded those words until they seemed like a chant inside of her mind she couldn't shake her mother's words from her head. _"You are my shadow... It's who you are... Embrace it."_

Letting out a low growl and not caring if she woke any cat, Shrewfoot bolted from the den and out into the open air; the night breeze was chilling to her pelt, but it brought a sense of comfort and a warm feeling to her mind and heart.

"Shrewfoot?"

She let out a hiss at the sound of Smokefoot's voice. _Leave me alone, brother. I don't want to talk to you right now..._

Taking her silence as his cue the black tom padded towards the gray she-cat, sitting down beside her outside the warriors' den. "Are you okay?" Smokefoot asked, touching his tail lightly to his sister's shoulder only to have her hiss and draw away.

"Fine." Shrewfoot replied briskly, wrapping her tail tightly around her paws.

The black tom stared at her disbelieveingly. Shrewfoot sighed angrily at herself and meowed, "It's nothing, Smokefoot. I'm okay, really."

Smokefoot nodded, though the flash of disbelief still shone in his eyes. "Okay, well... Let me know if there's anything that's bothering you." Without another word the black tom padded away, leaving Shrewfoot staring after him hissing at herself for lying to him.

* * *

**Scarletfire:**

"Wake up, crowfood." A jab in the side made the black she-cat wince.

"Don't speak to her like that, Cloudtail." a hiss sounded to her right, and she knew it was Toadstep.

"I'll speak to her any way I want, Toadstep. You're a young warrior, so you have no say." the claws jabbed her again, harsher this time.

"You're old enough to be an elder, Cloudtail. Now quit jabbing her before I jab you." a purr rose in Scarletfire's throat at the failed attempt her mate was making to offend the white tom to her left. She felt Toadstep's warm scent wreath wround her as the black-and-white tom nuzzled her and whispered, "Come on, Scarletfire... Wake up..."

Responding to his request Scarletfire opened her eyes to find Toadstep peering down at her with a smug look on his face. "See, Cloudtail," he looked up from his mate to direct his statement to the white tom, "I told you she would wake up."

"At sunhigh," Cloustail grumbled under his breath. "But no matter. Both of you are needed in Bramblestar's den."

"Why?" Scarletfire asked, twitching an ear and turning her head to gaze at the pure white warrior.

Cloudtail let out a hiss as he narrowed his blue eyes at her. "It's none of your concern, fox-dung. Now get out of that nest -_my nest_- and go see our leader with Toadstep." With that the ThunderClan warrior left the den with a swish of his long white tail.

Rising to her paws Scarletfire turned to Toadstep. "Do you have any idea why we're needed in your leader's den?"

The black-and-white tom shook his head. "I have no idea. But if both of us are needed it must be important." He suddenly got a giant smile on his face and his eyes shone with pure joy. "Perhaps Bramblestar is letting you stay!"

* * *

**Bramblestar:**

The ThunderClan leader glanced down at his camp that was showered in pure white snow. Dovewing's kits were throwing small clumps of snow at each other while Blossomfall's litter was watching silently from beside their mother; Blossomfall's mate and the kits' father, Thornclaw, padded over to join them, licking Blossomfall's ear affectionately as Whitekit and Juniperkit bounced around their paws. He watched as Jayfeather padded around camp, Whitekit immediately stopping her game with her brother and bounding through the snow as best she could to reach the blind medicine cat. Bramblestar watched as Jayfeather flicked his tail in greeting, whisper something in Whitekit's ear, and then let the small kitten follow him towards the elders' den, where they both slipped inside.

Finally after what felt like moons the ThunderClan leader saw Toadstep emerge from the warriors' den, the exiled Scarletfire following eagerly after him. The black-and-white tom nodded to Bramblestar, and the brown tabby flicked his tail signaling for the two cats' to come into his den. As the pair bounded up the rocks that lead to Highledge, Bramblestar disappeared inside of his den, Toadstep and Scarletfire joining him inside seconds later. Squirrelflight lay in Bramblestar's nest, her stomach too round with kittens to move an inch; but even so Bramblestar purred a greeting to his mate before settling down next to her, facing both Scarletfire and Toadstep with curiosity in his amber eyes.

"Why are we here?" Scarletfire demanded, getting straight to the point.

Bramblestar flicked his brown tabby tail to stop the she-cat from speaking another word. "I need to discuss some things with both of you," he said calmly, trying not to anger Scarletfire or Toadstep anymore than they seemed. "Things that are meant to be kept in private."

"Shouldn't the ginger cat leave, then?" Scarletfire hissed, gesturing to Squirrelflight with her tail. "She doesn't look like she can be trusted. She needs to leave."

"Watch your tone, rogue." Squirrelflight snarled from where she lay beside Bramblestar, her ginger pelt beginning to fluff up in offense, "Or I will personally chase you out of our territory myself."

At the ginger queen's remark Toadstep placed himself in front of Scarletfire, his teeth bared in a snarl. "Over my dead pelt, Squirrelflight."

"That can be arranged, rogue lover." Squirrelflight growled, starting to rise to her paws with her claws unsheathed.

"Silence, all of you!" Bramblestar yowled, glaring at Toadstep and Scarletfire through blazing amber eyes. Turning to his mate he meowed, "Rest, Squirrelflight. You need it with our kits coming any day now." Throwing another hiss at Scarletfire the ginger she-cat lay back down in their nest, her green gaze narrowed and seething with unspoken threats.

Bramblestar turned his attention back to the two warriors fiercely. "Now, I have thought of a compromise between what Toadstep wants and what my senior warriors' want. Usually I would take my senior warriors' side since they're much wiser than a young warrior such as yourselves, but-"

"So I can't stay." Scarletfire growled, her eyes narrowing. "I can't stay because your precious senior warriors' don't approve of me."

"I never said that, Scarletfire," Bramblestar meowed calmly. "What I meant was-"

"So I have to leave with her, then?" Toadstep meowed, lashing his tail. "I have to leave with the cat I love for the sake of your warriors, Bramblestar?"

"Listen to your leader, Toadstep!" Squirrelflight hissed, and the black-and-white warrior shut up at her angered tone.

Bramblestar blinked his thanks to the ginger queen and flicked his tail in the air. "I have misunderstood my own decision." Glaring at the two cats, he snarled, "Toadstep and Scarletfire, you are both exiled from ThunderClan."


	7. Chapter 7: POV's again :P

**Chapter Six: Toadstep**

_"Toadstep and Scarletfire, you are both exiled from ThunderClan."_

The black-and-white tom stared at his leader in shock. He was exiled? He flattened his ears to his head and whispered, "I'm sorry, Scarletfire..."

His mate pricked her ears at his words. "Sorry for what?" She asked, her cool gaze turning from Bramblestar and onto Toadstep.

He raised his head and sighed. Then, with all the power he had inside of him the black-and-white tom meowed, "You must leave my Clan."

"You're an exile now too, Toadstep." Scarletfire hissed, lashing her tail. "It's both of us who have to leave."

Toadstep drew his lips back in a snarl. "It's you who must leave, for I am still a part of ThunderClan." He looked at his leader, plead in his eyes.

His leader did not speak. Bramblestar only stared at him through sad yet serious eyes.

"You mean..." Toadstep trailed off, unable to find the words to finish his statement. His mouth became dry, and his heart pounded in his ears. "You mean I am truly exiled?"

His leader merely nodded, confirming that his suspicions were true.

At Bramblestar's simple nod Toadstep found it hard to breathe inside the large and hollow den. His chest ached whenever he took a breath, and it was almost suffocating to stare into those hard, cold yet expressionless eyes of his leader. The scene replayed in his mind for what felt like forever, and after what seemed like moons Toadstep calmly strode out of the den, not allowing the tears to fall from his eyes until he was far away from his old home.

* * *

**Bramblestar:**

"You did the right thing, you know." The soft meow of his mate sounded beside him and he turned towards her, his eyes saddened and full of remorse. Squirrelflight touched his shoulder with her tail sympathetically. "Bramblestar, you did what you had to do as leader of this Clan."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" The statement was more to himself than Squirrelflight, and the brown tabby flattened his ears to his head and stared at the place Toadstep had stood moments ago, with Scarletfire at his side.

Squirrelflight purred and stretched her neck to lick the bottom of her mate's muzzle. "Look at me, Bramblestar. Look at me for just one moment." He did as he was told, turning his attention back to Squirrelflight and staring into the warmth and love that was her green eyes. "You did what you had to do. No cat will think less of you for doing that." She blinked slowly at him, wanting to make sure she got her point across. "You are leader, and what you say goes. Don't beat yourself up over something that no cat can control except you."

"I could have stopped it though. I should have stopped myself."

"You were caught up in the moment, Bramblestar. It was overwhelming and you probably had no idea you were saying those things. Toadstep should have never challenged you like that; perhaps he would still be here if he hadn't. But now that he's not, let him go and be happy with Scarletfire, just as I am with you."

The ThunderClan leader let out a warm and loud purr, and as he bent his head to touch his nose to Squirrelflight's the ginger queen let out a hiss. "Squirrelflight? What's wrong?" The brown tabby asked worriedly, fear for his mate lighting his eyes.

She muttered one word that sent him calling for the medicine cat:

"Kits."

* * *

**Jayfeather:**

The pale gray tabby was about ready to claw whoever was shaking him over the ear, screaming his name at the top of their lungs. _Can't a medicine cat get a decent amount of sleep around here?_

"Jayfeather! Wake up!" The voice of his brother, Lionblaze shouted again, and grumbling under his breath the medicine cat opened his blind blue eyes.

"What could possibly be wrong in the dead of night, Lionblaze?" Jayfeather hissed, then sniffed the air, pausing; fear scent wafted into his nose, coming not from just his brother but from all of ThunderClan. "What's going on?" He asked, immediately rising to his paws and going into his herb store, preparing herbs for battle wounds.

He felt his brother's paws push down the herbs used for battle wounds; a wail suddenly sounded from the top of Highledge, and Bramblestar came bursting into the medicine den, and by the smell of his leader Jayfeather could tell something was happening up there. "Bramblestar," He meowed, all business now, "What's going on?"

"Kits," His leader gasped, his fear scent growing stronger by the minute and Jayfeather gasped as he smelled blood on Bramblestar's pelt. "Squirrelflight's kits are coming, fast."

"She's not due for another moon!" Jayfeather growled at himself in frustration. _I should have seen this coming... The dream I had three moons ago, it's coming true!_

Another sharp and pelt-ruffling wail sounded from the top of Highledge, and he heard his leader hiss in anger and desperation. "Jayfeather," he pleaded, and felt the eyes of both his leader and brother on him, "help her..."

With the help of Lionblaze, Jayfeather managed to carry the four bundles of herbs he needed for kitting up and into Bramblestar's den, where the scent of blood was clearly coming from Squirrelflight. "Lionblaze," he ordered, and his brother's golden tabby pelt brushed against his as he stepped up beside him. "Go and calm the Clan down, but I need an extra paw or three to help me with this." A hiss sounded from the ginger queen and Jayfeather growled to his brother, "Don't just stand there! Hurry or she'll die!"

He felt Lionblaze race away and go outside the den, calling for three cats for help. Almost heartbeats later the scents of Leafpool, Sandstorm, and Sorreltail were mingling with his own. He turned to his mother even though she was the last cat he wanted up here and ordered, "Calm her down, I'm going to give her some poppy seeds to ease the pain." To Sandstorm and Sorreltail he added, "Sorreltail, I'm going to need you to help me deliver the kits. Sandstorm, go out and get Squirrelflight soaked moss from my den and a long stick." Instantly Sandstorm's scent was fading from the den, and Sorreltail's pelt brushed against his as she bent at Squirrelflight's side, while Leafpool sat at her sister's head, murmuring soothing words to her.

Sandstorm's scent was back inside the den just as Jayfeather was about to tell the she-cat to start giving birth without the stick to bite on. Placing it at Squirrelflight's jaws, the medicine cat soothed, "Not long now, Squirrelflight. Bite down on that stick when you-"

He heard the stick clamp between the birthing queen's jaws as she forced a kit out of her body with all the strength she had. Warm purrs erupted from the other three she-cat's that were in the den, though a painful hiss only sounded from Squirrelflight.

"It's a tom, Squirrelflight," Leafpool purred as she licked her sister's ears encouragingly.

The ginger queen managed a small smile as she stole a glance at the kit, unable to tell what pelt color it had. She hissed once more as another kitten slipped out of her body and onto the moss beneath it, and Squirrelflight fell back onto the moss, panting from exhaustion.

"Don't give up yet, Squirrelflight." Jayfeather warned, worried that the she-cat wouldn't have the strength to deliver the other three kits that were still inside her. "You still have a few more kits to deliver, then you can rest."

The ginger queen let out another loud hiss as another kit slipped out onto the moss, Jayfeather instructing Sorreltail to nip the kitting sack just as she had done to the other two. Squirrelflight's blood pooled around his paws and soaked into his pelt, though he continued to tell the queen to push, being as he could do nothing about the blood loss.

Finally, after what seemed like moons the ginger queen had successfully delivered her five kittens; three looked like a mixture of both her and Bramblestar, while the other two were a pale gray tabby and a pure black; four were she-kit's and one was a tom. "Lionblaze!" Jayfeather yowled for his brother.

"What is it?" The golden tabby asked as he entered the den, recoiling once he saw all the blood. "Is... Is she dying?"

Leafpool gasped in shock and bolted from the den, while Sandstorm remained by her daughter's side, her green eyes shadowed by fear though she wouldn't let Squirrelflight know that. "You're going to be fine, Squirrelflight... You're going to be fine..." She tried to murmur in the she-cat's ear, though the words weren't meant for her daughter; they were meant for herself none the less.

"Get Bramblestar," Jayfeather ordered Lionblaze, and just as his brother left the den he called out to him, "tell him to hurry up and prepare to name the kits... Squirrelflight is dying."

* * *

**Bramblestar:**

The large brown tabby waited anxiously outside the medicine cat den, waiting for some cat to come down and tell him that he could go in and see his mate now.

"Bramblestar!" The call of Lionblaze shook the ThunderClan leader out of his thoughts. Looking up at the tom, he could see that Lionblaze's amber eyes, much like his own, were saddened. "You... You can come and see Squirrelflight n-now..."

Wondering what in StarClan was going on up there Bramblestar bounded up the rocks and stood before Lionblaze, gazing at him quizzically. "Are you okay, Lionblaze?" He asked, placing his tail-tip on the warrior's shoulder.

"Fine, Bramblestar..." Lionblaze murmured and parted so that his leader could enter his den. Bramblestar heard sobs coming from inside and the strong scent of blood wafted into his nose, and pushing his way into his den he stopped in his tracks, staring at the scene before him:

His mate lay barely conscious on the floor of their den, five small newborn kittens resting at her belly. Her mother, Sandstorm and her sister Leafpool, having returned from her previous task of bolting from the den had their noses buried in the ginger cat's pelt, and Squirrelflight's ragged and unsteady breathing could be heard all around the den. "No..." Bramblestar whispered, and all heads turned towards him with saddened eyes. "StarClan, no!"

"Bramblestar," the cracked and heart-broken meow of Sandstorm now sounded at his side and the ThunderClan leader turned to her, staring at her blurry image. "She wants to name the kits now..."

Stepping away from the ginger queen to allow Bramblestar to lay beside her, the dark brown tabby pressed his nose against her cheek, pleading for her not to die on him. "I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again..."

The ginger queen let a small smile curve onto her muzzle and pointed to the small black kitten with her tail, indicating she wanted to name it. "Hollykit," Bramblestar whispered, almost as if he could see his foster daughter standing beside the kitten.

"Jaykit..." Squirrelflight rasped as she pointed to the gray tabby she-kit, and both cats looked to Jayfeather for approval. The pale gray tom simply let out a warm purr at the name, and nodded his head.

Bramblestar then pointed to the three kits that looked like either parent. "Fernkit," he meowed, looking directly at the large ginger she-kit with brown dapples, similar to Ferncloud. "Mudkit," he suggested for the dark brown tabby tom that was identical to himself.

"and Mosskit." Squirrelflight finished with a purr, pointing to the dark brown tabby she-kit with a white belly, ears, muzzle and paws.

"Hollykit, Jaykit, Fernkit, Mudkit, and Mosskit..." Bramblestar whispered as if it were all a dream. "Welcome to ThunderClan, my kits."


	8. Chapter 8: ONE POV THIS TIME :D

**Chapter Seven: Bramblestar**

_The brown tabby tom woke in blackness, surrounded by nothing but the voices in his head. _

_"Hateful scrap of fur."_

_"You're lucky Squirrelflight took you back, crowfood."_

_"I'm surprised you haven't killed youself from sheer insanity."_

_"Leave me be, voices! Leave me alone!" The brown tabby hissed, covering his ears with his paws and sinking to the ground, yowling for the voices to stop at the top of his lungs. _

_A brown tail, much like his own suddenly lifted his chin up. "Oh, brother, how you've failed us both... Such a shame, isn't it?" The brown tabby stared into the ice-blue eyes of another brown tabby, with white chest fur instead of golden. _

_"Hawkfrost!" Bramblestar hissed, leaping to his paws in outrage. "What are you doing here?" Suddenly realizing he was no longer beside his mate, Bramblestar growled, "Where's my mate and kits?"_

_"Oh, those fox-dung cats?" Hawkfrost mocked, a smile curling on his muzzle. "Didn't any cat tell you?" The brown tabby tom chuckled at the confused look on his brother's face. "Oh, Bramblestar... Don't look so heartbroken. You act as though they've died beside your paws, so weak and helpless... It's laughable, really." His ice-blue eyes flashed with secrets he wouldn't tell Bramblestar. Suddenly a warm image of himself appeared beside Hawkfrost and Bramblestar looked at the image begrugingly; he lay there, with Squirrelflight beside him and their kits nestled in the curve of her belly. _

_There was something off about them, though; and as Bramblestar looked closer, more in depth, he could see that it wasn't him sleeping beside Squirrelflight or his kits. _

_It was Hawkfrost. _

_He opened his jaws to speak and the image vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place. "Let me out of here!" He screeched, clawing the ground._

_A pair of amber eyes -much like his own- appeared in the shadows of the trees beyond him and Hawkfrost. "My son, look at you... Leader of the Clan I so desperately wanted to rule." _

_He knew those eyes; that voice; everything about that cat all too well. "Tigerstar." _

_The brown tabby pelt of his father -identical to his own and Hawkfrost's- came out of the trees, his paws leaving black and death-reeking paw prints in the slimy soil and grass beneath them. "Brambleclaw," He purred, as if he had never done anything wrong in all of his life; as if he was once the ruler of ThunderClan himself, speaking with so much authority it made Bramblestar wince. _

_"It's Bramblestar now, Tigerstar." He growled, his tail waving back and forth slowly. _

_"My mistake, Bramblestar." Tigerstar purred, smiling devilishly at his offspring. "How's your mother, and your sister?"_

_"Goldenflower is dead, Tigerstar... She died back in the old forest, the same as you. Tawnypelt-" he paused as he recalled his sister; he hadn't spoken to her in a long time. "I haven't gotten a chance to go over to ShadowClan to speak with her, though I assume she's well."_

_"She's still in ShadowClan?" Tigerstar asked, playing dumb. "I would have thought she would go back to ThunderClan with you, but perhaps she is in her rightful place as you are in yours." _

_"I am in my right place." Bramblestar meowed, narrowing his amber eyes at his father and half-brother. "Now that I have a mate and kits, I know I was meant to stay in ThunderClan."_

_Tigerstar hissed, and Bramblestar was suddenly pinned down by his father. "You mated with the enemy's daughter?" He snarled in Bramblestar's face, saliva dripping from his jaws like a rabid dog. "How dare you mate with Firestar's kin? She lied to you, Bramblestar! She fed you lies, and you took her back?"_

_"Foolish." Hawkfrost added from where he stood behind Tigerstar, the smile still on his muzzle. _

_His father hissed, nipping his ear. "She cannot be trusted."_

_The huge brown tabby swept his claws towards Bramblestar, and he felt himself go limp at the mercy of his father's claws. _

He woke with a start, shaking beneath his thick and warm pelt. _It was just a dream... Get ahold of youself... _He reminded himself, then stood as quietly as he could, trying not to wake any of his kits or Squirrelflight. It didn't work, and just as he was raising a paw to climb out of their nest his mate opened one green eye, peering at him through the darkness. "Bramblestar?" She asked, her voice raspy and ragged.

He pushed a small smount of soaked moss he had gotten from Jayfeather's den towards her, smiling down at her. "Drink, my dear. You must be dying of thirst." Grateful, the ginger queen lapped up some water and purred as it soothed her throat for the time being. Bramblestar gazed at his mate before shifting his gaze to his kits; they were all snuggled up against one another close to Squirrelflight's belly, and the ginger she-cat had her tail draped over them to keep them warm. "I still can't believe they're our kits," He purred, blinking slowly at the five small bundles.

"Neither can I," Squirrelflight purred quietly, following Bramblestar's gaze to her newborns as well. She lightly licked each one on the head, causing all five of them to purr in return at their mother's warm and soft tongue brushing in between their ears. "I told you they would be like their father. They're nothing like me."

"Hollykit, Fernkit, Mosskit and Jaykit have their mother's beauty." Bramblestar purred, sinking slowly back into their nest and nuzzling Squirrelflight. "So they have most of your traits."

"But look at Mudkit!" Squirrelflight protested with a purr, looking at her only tom-kitten, "He's got broad shoulders and dark tabby fur! He's definately like you. I'm sure his personality is just like yours."

"I'm sure our she-kit's their mother's stubborness." Bramblestar joked, flicking his tail.

"I'm sure Mudkit has his father's cocky attitude as well." The words sounded harsh, though the purr that came after them made Bramblestar chuckle in amusement.

Yawning, the ThunderClan leader rested his head on top of his mate's and whispered, "Rest, my love. I'll be here when you wake."

_I can only hope I will..._


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Multiple POV's :P

**Chapter Eight: Toadstep**

The black-and-white tom hissed in frustration as snow began to clump in between his claws, numbing them. "I hate leafbare," he grumbled, raising one of his black forepaws and trying to de-clump it. "It's always the worst season to be out alone in."

"You're not alone, though," replied a black she-cat, turning her head so she could look at him from the corner of her eye. "You have me, remember?"

_Sometimes I wish I didn't..._ The black-and-white tom thought though he held his tongue. "Let's keep going," he instructed, padding -more like trudging- towards his companion through the tail-high snow. "We've got to reach your home sooner or later."

"It's not just my home," the black she-cat purred, leaping over a snowbank as the two cats' took off running. "It's our home."

* * *

**Bramblestar:**

"... and Stormkit, from this moment on your shall be known as Stormpaw. Ivypool will be your mentor; may she pass down her integrity and her quick thinking to you." Bramblestar called to the dawning sky, touching his muzzle to the top of the newly-named apprentice's head. The young pale grey she-cat's eyes were shining with excitement as she rose her chin high and touched noses with her kin, Ivypool purring warmly at her first apprentice.

"Firepaw! Stormpaw! Whitepaw! Juniperpaw! Blackpaw! Lightpaw!" The Clan cheered, warm purrs sounding from every cat. The six apprentices' eyes were shining with pride, and each of their parents' were beaming with excitement. Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Thornclaw and Blossomfall raced over to their kits, rubbing muzzles with each of them and purring loudly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Dovewing purred to her kits just as Bramblestar neared them. Whitepaw was sitting beside her mother and father, with her mentor Jayfeather beside her; every cat originally thought that Firepaw was to become a medicine cat, though the ginger she-cat made it clear that she wanted to be a warrior by shouting it out during her naming ceremony. The gray warrior shot her leader a glance and dipped her head to him, her kits and mate following her greeting.

"Hello, Bramblestar," Bumblestripe purred warmly, stepping up beside Dovewing and looking at his leader through shining yellow eyes.

The small yet energetic Blackpaw stepped up in front of her parents, staring at the brown tabby tom through wide green eyes. "Who are you mentoring, 'leader'?"

"Blackpaw!" Dovewing scolded, cuffing her black kit over the ear sharply. "Don't speak that way to the leader of your Clan!"

The black she-cat ignored her mother and glared at him defiantly. "You don't look like a leader," she mewed, flicking her tail. "More like a warrior."

Bramblestar purred at the defiant she-cat. "Blackpaw, in case you've forgotten that I happen to be your mentor," he meowed, narrowing his eyes in the same way Blackpaw had hers, "I suggest you don't use that tone with me, or you'll be cleaning out the elder's den until I deem it time for you to stop."

"Blackpaw," Firepaw, Stormpaw, and Lightpaw hissed to their sister. "Stop it!"

The black she-cat hissed and stormed away, her tail lashing as she went inside the apprentices' den.

Dovewing's jaws were open in silent shock, but after a moment she closed her mouth and swallowed before she said, "Great StarClan, we are so sorry Bramblestar..."

"We have never seen Blackpaw act like that," Bumblestripe added, cocking his head to the side in thought.

The brown tabby tom waved their apologies away with a flick of his tail. "Perhaps she should go out with her siblings and see the territory," he suggested and turned to Firepaw, Stormpaw, and Lightpaw. "Go see if your mentors want to explore the territory and ask if you can bring Blackpaw along." With a nod the three cats bounded towards their mentors Foxleap, Ivypool and Brackenfur; seeing the three mentors nod Firepaw and her siblings disappeared into the apprentices' den, coming out heartbeats later with a furious Blackpaw trailing slowly behind them.

As Dovewing and Bumblestripe padded away towards Sandstorm, who was calling their names for a hunting patrol, a soft pelt brushed against Bramblestar's side, and turning he saw Squirrelflight standing beside him, staring at the two gray cats through warm green eyes.

"Why aren't you in the nursery with the kits?" Bramblestar asked, his voice tightening with worry and anxiety.

"Daisy is watching them, Bramblestar." Squirrelflight meowed briskly, twitching her long and bushy tail. "They haven't opened their eyes yet, so it isn't like they can exactly get under any cats paws besides my own."

The brown tabby purred and touched his nose to the ginger queens ear, watching as snow fell from the dull sky.

* * *

**Haze:**

The brown-and-gray tom woke to the sound of his own rapid heartbeat, shaking not from the cold that numbed his paws but from fear. He quietly rose to his paws and padded into the camp, leaving Glacierwing and Duke out guarding camp.

"Scarletfire has returned!" came a loud yowl from Ravage from he sat beside Ravenheart. The Clan rejoiced, calling out Scarletfire's name and staring at the unknown cat at her side with skeptic eyes.

Berrystar and Jaggedstar padded towards the two cats, greeting Scaretfire with a warm purr. "Who are you, cat?" Jaggedstar asked, turning to the black-and-white tom at Scarletfire's side. "You certainly don't look as if you live around here."

"You don't smell like you do either." Berrystar added with a contemptuous sniff of the air.

"I am Toadstep," the black-and-white tom meowed briskly with a lash of his tail. "and I used to be a part of ThunderClan."

* * *

**Jaykit:**

Sunlight streamed through the gap in the nursery wall, warming the small gray tabby she-kit's pelt. Jaykit let out a warm purr of delight as she felt the warmth seep through her thick fur and seem to spread all throughout her body.

The pure bliss only lasted a moment as the warmth was taken away from her. Squealing in protest Jaykit squirmed around in the large area she lay in, trying to find the source of warmth once more.

"Come on, Jaykit! Open your eyes already!" The small yet confident mew of her only brother, Mudkit, sounded in her ears. "I want to go outside, but Mama won't let me unless all of you have opened your eyes!"

"Maybe Mama should've named you Whinykit." came a warm purr from her left side, away from where Mudkit was standing on her right.

"Since that's all you do!" a small and high-pitched yowl came from the same side as the warm purr.

"Be quiet, Mosskit and Fernkit!" Mudkit growled, his brown tabby tail brushing against Jaykit's nose; feeling a sneeze rise in her the small pale gray tabby's eyes opened slowly as she sneezed, pushing Mudkit's tail away from her with a hasty and grumpy growl.

Fernkit, a ginger she-kit with brown dapples bounced around Jaykit in excitement while Mosskit, a brown tabby she-kit with a white chest, paws, muzzle and ears sat a little ways away, watching them calmly. "Someone's grumpy," Mudkit meowed with a huff of laughter.

"Only because you all kept bugging me to wake up!" Jaykit growled, rising to her paws only to find that her siblings still towered over her.

The happy look on Fernkit's face turned to one of horror; Jaykit heard a small gasp from Mosskit, who now padded over to stare at her in the same way Fernkit was; Mudkit simply backed away from her, his amber eyes flashing with fear and looked about ready to bolt from the den. "What's wrong?" Jaykit asked, trying to climb out of the nest though failing miserably.

"Your..." Fernkit stammered, trying to find words, "y-your..."

"Look at you!" Mudkit hissed, his ears flattening against his head. "You're small! Your legs are tiny, you look hideous!"

Just as Mosskit and her other sister Hollykit were about to say something, their mother and father, Squirrelflight and Brmablestar padded into the den. They both stared at their kitten with shock and disbelief in their eyes before Squirrelflight muttered one word that sent Jaykit into a panic:

"Get Jayfeather. Now."

****Note: If you want to see what every kitty's freaking out about with Jaykit, look up 'Munchkin Cat' on Google; you'll see what's wrong with her. **

**~Forever ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Jaykit :3

**Chapter Nine: Jaykit**

She sat in the medicine den, alone as Jayfeather walked out to speak with her parents. Her small, stubby legs made her sit at an awkward angle, and her long tail practically wrapped around her entire body; she wished that she hadn't opened her eyes...

"Jaykit." The soft and sweet purr of Whitepaw sounded next to her, and the pale gray tabby snapped back to the present.

"Are you going to dislike me too? Say mean things about me?" Jaykit asked, avoiding the eyes of the medicine cat's apprentice as best as she could.

Whitepaw simply purred at the discomfort in the small kitten's voice. "No, Jaykit. I would never dream of doing that."

"Every other cat does..." Jaykit grumbled under her breath; as soon as Squirrelflight had brought her out of the nursery and over to Jayfeather, acts had stopped whatever they were doing to look at her in shock. But they weren't looking at her face, curved ears, or long plumy tail.

They, like her parents and siblings, were looking at her legs.

She heard a cry of outrage escape her mother from all the way outside. Jaykit whimpered and flinched, as if her mother was standing before her ready to claw her to pieces. She felt Whitepaw's tail wrap around her as she strained to hear the conversation Jayfeather and her parents were having:

"Can't you do anything to fix her?" Squirrelflight's demanding voice boomed.

She could've sworn she saw Jayfeather pale gray stripped head come in and out of her vision, indicating that the medicine cat was shaking his head. "Jaykit was born with it, Squirrelflight. I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry."

She heard Squirrelflight hiss in anger, and then her father's soothing voice came into the coversation: "Thank you, Jayfeather..." the brown tabby's deep voice was hurt, though he cleared his throat and the hurt was gone; it was almost as if he were calm. "May we see her?"

"I don't want to see that!" Squirrelflight hissed, and Jaykit buried her face in Whitepaw's tail, choking back a loud wail of despair. "Why did StarClan do this to us? Do they want us to be cursed?"

"We aren't cursed, Squirrelflight," Bramblestar said calmly, trying to reason with the angered ginger queen. "Jaykit can still become the strongest warrior she can be. One little problem won't stop her, as it shouldn't make you love her any less."

"Can we see her, Mama?" Hollykit's small mew piped up, and she saw her sister's amber eyes peering up at her mother through the narrow gap in the medicine den.

"No, Hollykit." Squirrelflight replied briskly, almost as if she could see Jaykit through the narrow gap. "Go back to the nursery with your brother and sisters, I'll be right there."

"But I want to see her! I want to know she's okay!" Now Mosskit's voice added to Hollykit's, making them sound almost as if one kitten were speaking.

Bramblestar sent Squirrelflight an angered glare as she opened her jaws to speak. "You can go in and see her, Mosskit and Hollykit," he purred, as if he was glad some cat wanted to see his deformed daughter. "She could use some company in there."

Jaykit peeked out from behind Whitepaw's tail just as she heard Hollykit and Mosskit push themselves inside the medicine den, carefully walking over to her and speaking in low voices to her. "Jaykit?" Hollykit mewed, tapping the pale gray she-kit on the shoulder with her black tail, "Are you okay?"

She felt Whitepaw's breath stir her ear fur as the medicine cat apprentice whispered, "Go on, Jaykit; talk to them. They won't judge you..."

_Yes they will... Every cat will. Even my mother does! _Jaykit forced the words back and meekly raised her head to face her sisters'. Mosskit and Hollykit broke into smiles and warm purrs as they touched their noses to hers in a loving gesture.

"Do you want to come back to the nursery with us, Jaykit?" Mosskit asked, twitching one of her white ears. "We beat Mudkit and Fernkit at catch the mouse, it was really fun! I'm sure they won't mind if you join!"

"Mudkit was the mouse!" Hollykit added, sweeping her tail on the ground. "Fernkit kind of just sat there and watched, so it wasn't as fun with only three of us playing. But with you making it four, nothing can go wrong!"

"I'm okay..." Jaykit mewed, suddenly feeling shy and uncomfortable around the two cats she should consider family. "I don't really feel up to leaving here and out into camp, where every cat can stare at me..." her gaze immediately flew down to her short legs, almost as if they were mocking her.

Her sisters' sighed and looked over at the entrance as Bramblestar and Jayfeather padded inside, and Jaykit buried her face back into Whitepaw's fluffy tail, not wanting to see the disappointed look on her father's face. But the brown tabby tom merely purred and nuzzled his kit, licking her in between her ears in an attempt to get Jaykit to look at him.

"Aren't you going to tell me how I can't be a warrior now?" Jaykit asked with a saddened glance at her legs.

Bramblestar blinked slowly at his daughter and Jayfeather piped in, soothing the young she-cat. "You can still be a warrior, Jaykit. Your legs shouldn't stop you from being what you want to be."

"She'll be the slowest apprentice. Perhaps she and Whitepaw should switch roles when the time comes, Jayfeather." The cold meow of her mother sounded behind her father, and Jaykit backed away farther into Whitepaw's tail, flattening her ears to her head.

"Squirrelflight," her father said briskly with a lash of his tail. "Perhaps you should go into the nursery and watch Mudkit and Fernkit. Hollykit and Mosskit will go with you."

With a hiss of anger at Jaykit the ginger queen left the medicine den, Hollykit and Mosskit following her with their tails dragging behind them. As Bramblestar grasped Jaykit's scruff and lifted her off the ground, she realized that he was taking her back to the nursery. "Let me go!" Jaykit wailed as her father set her down beside the nursery entrance. "I don't want to go back in there!"

"You have too, Jaykit." her father meowed, licking her in between her ears comfortingly.

"But Mama and the others can't stop looking at me like I'm hideous!" Jaykit wailed, pressing her nose into her father's large brown paw.

Her father merely licked her again, this time adding a warm purr. "I can assure you that Hollykit and Mosskit won't, in fact if any of them -your mother included- say anything to you, come and get me or ask Daisy." The pale gray tabby kitten solemnly nodded in agreement; she couldn't turn down that offer... It seemed as if it could work.

Jaykit padded into the nursery alone while her father padded away to go into his own den at the top of Highledge. As she went to curl up close to Squirrelflight's belly, the ginger she-cat shoved her out of the nest sharply with a hiss. "You sleep over there now." She meowed, pointing to a corner of the nursery that had a small blob of moss covered with a few strands of bracken from their own nest. Sighing, Jaykit padded over to the nest, curling up and draping her tail over her nose.

As she went into the darkness known as sleep, she felt the smoldering gaze of her mother on her the entire night as shhe slept.


	11. Chapter 11: Sad yet Happy Ending

**Chapter Ten: Bramblestar**

_He awoke in the same darkness he had been in before, facing his brother and father once more. He hissed and lashed his tail, not wanting to be held under their expressionless gazes and their curved muzzles. "Let me out of here," he snarled drawing his lips back to reveal his sharp teeth. "Whatever it is you're trying to get me into, I don't want to be a part of it!" _

_Hawkfrost laughed heartily at this and narrowed his eyes on Bramblestar. "Oh brother… Don't you understand? We're simply trying to help you out here." _

_"You're trying to get me to join you, Hawkfrost."_

_"Exactly my point," Hawkfrost meowed, rising to his paws and circling his brother with their brown tabby pelts brushing harshly against one another. "We want you among us, Bramblestar. You are the key to our glory, to our power… You are the key to our salvation."_

_"You're lying." Bramblestar hissed and turned to his father. "Tigerstar, this cannot be true-"_

_"Indeed it is, my son." The words seemed to flow out of Tigerstar smoothly, as if he were simply talking in a normal conversation. "We need you for our survival. You are the one to hold all of the Dark Forest -and all of the cats inside of it- whole." Dark shadows slipped out from between trees, and the pale blurred pelts of other Dark Forest members came into Bramblestar's vision. _

_"Just think, brother…" Hawkfrost purred sweetly, gesturing to all the cats behind him and Tigerstar with his tail. "You will be leader to all of us, and we will all follow you until we are no more."_

_"You will never follow me," Bramblestar hissed. "I know all of you and your ways. Never in a million seasons would you follow me. You all treat each other like prey at your paws; no emotion or care whatsoever. You aren't true warriors of the Dark Forest-"_

_"Shut up, Bramblestar!" Hawkfrost growled and flattened his ears to his head. "Do you accept or not?"_

_"No." _

_His heartbeat picked up as the Dark Forest cats lunged for him. _

He awoke to the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Slowly taking in the darkness around him at all of his sides, Bramblestar rose shakily to his paws and stepped out of his den into the cool air of the camp.

It wasn't even dawn yet; the moon wasn't fading, no sun shining in its place. It was as if the sun did not want to shine at all, nor did the moon want to leave its sacred task of bringing night to all the Clans. Sighing, the brown tabby leapt down from Highledge and padded towards a puddle from the previous days rain, looking at his reflection; his bright amber eyes were dull with exhaustion, and his pelt was ragged and matted from not being cleaned.

Bramblestar let out a low growl as his refection shifted and his father was now in its place. "You are the one..." his father's words echoed in his mind as he swept his paw across the puddle, making the image shatter to pieces, just like the rest of him.

* * *

**Jaykit:**

The small pale gray tabby sat inside the nursery, grooming her own pelt as her mother washed her siblings; today was the day they all would become apprentices, and Jaykit wasn't that excited. She was sure she wouldn't even receive a mentor, much less be wanted as an apprentice to any cat that would be in the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Her father's call made Squirrelflight stop grooming Hollykit and usher the four kittens outside, their pelts sleek and well-groomed from her talented tongue. She glared at Jaykit from the corner of her eye. "Stop grooming your pelt and hurry up! The ceremony is already starting!" with that the ginger queen padded out of the den, lashing her tail.

Jaykit licked her paw and ducked her head low to the ground so she could swipe her paw over her ear. Satisfied the pale gray she-kit padded out into camp, the pale light of dawn making the dull sky a light shade of pink and purple. She slowly but determinedly padded up to her father and watched her brother and sisters all become apprentices before it was finally her turn.

"Jaykit," Bramblestar meowed, voice ringing with pride and love as he looked down upon her. "From this moment you will be known as Jaypaw. Squirrelflight will be your mentor, and may she pass down-" he paused, trying to think of something nice to say about the rejecting ginger queen he once loved as a mate. When the brown tabby didn't continue, the Clan erupted into cheers, calling out her siblings names' yet stopping at her own, glaring at her instead.

"Jaypaw!" Hollykit -now Hollypaw- called to the sky. Mosspaw joined in heartbeats later, and Squirrelflight hissed and cuffed both harshly over the ears; both cats sent proud glances her way before hanging their heads in shame as they felt the gazes of the entire Clan on them for doing such a thing.

Jaykit forced a smile on her face as she touched her nose to Squirrelflight's, though the ginger she-cats green gaze was hard and cold as she let out a aggravated hiss. "You are not my daughter, rogue." she hissed in Jaypaw's ear. "And you will never be a part of this family again." Without another word, Squirrelflight padded away with her pelt slightly bristling.

"We're apprentices!" Mosspaw and Hollypaw cried out in unison, pressing their noses against Jaypaw's warmly and letting out purrs.

Mudpaw snorted as he padded over to the trio, Fernpaw on his tail. "Too bad little short-legs here won't be able to keep up in any battles or at Gatherings."

"What makes you say that, fox-dung?" Jaypaw challenged, the fur along her shoulders beginning to fluff up in anger.

"Look at you!" Fernpaw mocked, staring at her legs. "Just face it, short-legs. You should have become a medicine cat."

"I don't want to become a medicine cat," Jaypaw growled at her brother and sister, lashing her tail. "My destiny does not lie with that."

She could've sworn she heard a voice call out to her in the whispers of the wind:

_"Or is it...?"_

**Please dont hurt me for ending this story here... I have much planned for the sequel, so look out for that.**

**I would like to thank my only two reviewers (I really hope you both will review the second story as much as you did here!) Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan and The Seventh Sage. **

**Look out for the sequel! It should be posted sometime today with the allegiances!**

**It will be called Path of The Forgotten Book Two: Alternated Destinies. It will profile Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Mosspaw and a couple other strange cats you haven't met yet ;) **

**Until Book Two!**

**••Forever :)**


End file.
